Que hay después de la muerte?
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Siempre no hemos preguntado que hay después de esta vida. Aquí Fred nos contará lo que sucedió después de su muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts


**La Vida Después de la Muerte**

**De nuevo aviso que todas estas historias son mias y no están copiadas**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos **

Después de aquel golpe no sentí nada a decir verdad los moretones que tenia por las maldiciones habían desparecido.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que ya no me hallaba en el castillo si no en un lugar totalmente blanco que se me hacía vagamente familiar después de un rato de observarlo pude analizar que me encontraba en la estación de King Cross, ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en Hogwarts peleando contra los Mortífagos junto a mi hermano Percy quien había dicho un chiste, Nah!, Percy más chistes es igual a imposibles.

Decidí caminar para sí encontraba a alguien. Después de 1 hora de caminar donde ya me dolían los pies el paisaje no cambiaba y seguía siendo blanco y pulcro.

Me di cuenta que a lo lejos se encontraban 2 figuras al principio pene que se trataba de Harry y Ginny pero al irme acercando me pude dar cuenta que no eran ellos

-Te esperábamos – me dijo la mujer pelirroja

-¿Esperábamos? – Pregunte incrédulo -¿y quiénes son?

-Yo soy Lili – me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa – y él es mi marido James

Claro como no me di cuenta antes si James era idéntico a Harry y Lili tenía sus mismos ojos

-Pero, ¿dónde estoy? – pregunte

- Tranquilo ya no sentirás dolor físico, es una nueva etapa de tu vida – me dijo el moreno mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro en son de apoyo.

-Es decir que estoy mu..mue…muerto? – pregunte algo inseguro.

-No lo veas como muerto sino una vida nueva – volvió a decirme el padre de Harry – al principio cuesta acostumbrarse.

-Vámonos nos esperan – me dijo la madre de Harry – no te preocupes yo cuidaré de ti como tu madre a cuidado de mi Harry durante todos estos años. Todo esto me lo dijo dándome un abrazo yo solo pude corresponderle con una sonrisa.

Nos fuimos alejando hasta llegar a una ciudad donde la gente de ahí era muy amable unas con las otras donde no había rastros de hipocresía (N.A. se supone que este es el cielo). Al pasar por unas grandes puertas de oro sentí en mi espalda un peso ligero voltee para darme cuenta de que se trataba y me di cuenta que eran una grandes alas plateadas también pude percatarme que James y Lili conservaban una a excepción que las de ellos eran más grandes y blancas, no sé si era porque ellos levaban más tiempo en ese lugar o por mis diabluras junto a mi hermano George al recordarlo pude sentir como un lágrima bajaba involuntariamente por mi mejilla llegando hasta mi labio.

-FRED- oí que alguien me llamaba me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y vi que era James haciéndome con la mano una seña para que me acercara, al parecer estaba acompañado de otras personas.

-Fred. ¿Qué tal te va? – era Sirius con su característico humor

- Hola – ese era Lupin

-Bueno debemos decirte algo – me dijo el moreno – como sabrás nosotros somos lo merodeadores - pausa – y sabrás que nuestros apodos son Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático y necesitamos una cuarta cabeza así que te hemos elegido a ti. Me quede en Shock desde que tenía 11 años y habíamos robado el mapa a Filch era uno de mis mayores anhelos formar parte de los merodeadores junto a mi hermano.

-¿y aceptas?-me pregunto Black sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Claro – respondí con mi típica sonrisa.

Después de un rato observe que había muchas personas conocidas

Dumbledore con una niña rubia de unos 16 años al parecer era un pariente suyo pero que yo recordara él nuca había tenido hijos. Después estaba Moddy con su rostro de desconfianza diciendo "alerta permanente". Un poco más allá era Cedric Diggory quien platicaba animadamente con unos amigos, Dobby y Hedwig junto a otros elfos domésticos que supuse que pelearon en la batalla al parecer en ese lugar los trataban como iguales. Tonks quien acaba de llegar se hallaba abrazada a su marido ese día llevaba su pelo rosa chicle y ojos cafés, se veía un poco raro pero en ella se veía muy bien. Y por último fije mi vista en un punto donde estaba un hombre de pelo negro y largo grasiento, al principio no pude darme cuenta de quien se trataba pero luego de observar un rato supe que era el profesor Snape ¿Snape? Pero él que hacía en este lugar me talle los ojo para ver que no era una mala jugada de mi mente pero en efecto era el profesor que nos hiso la vida imposible a todo Gryffindor. También observe que ya no tenía la misma aura de siempre sino que se veía más ¿feliz? y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial por mirar a Lili.

Decidí caminar para conocer un poco mejor el lugar donde de ahora en adelante seria mi hogar al dar unos cuantos pasos me tropecé con un pequeño objeto me di la vuelta para con que me había caído lo que vi me dejo sorprendido era la oreja de George la recogí y recordé todas las bromas que hacíamos sobre su oreja.

Ahora que ya era algo tarde estaba en mi habitación que me habían asignado. La gente de ahí era realmente muy amable todos me daban la bienvenida con un caluroso abrazo o con una sonrisa sincera.

"toc, toc"

Adelanté- dije mirando el techo

-Hola cariño – era Lili que traía algo en sus manos - ¿cómo estás?

-Algo cansado – conteste a su pregunta mientras me sentaba en la cama y la miraba.

- Es normal por el viaje

-¿viaje? – pregunte algo confuso, que yo recordará había llegado inmediatamente.

-Si es un viaje realmente largo pero a decir verdad no lo sientes solo que después te sientes realmente cansado – me contesto con una sonrisa – por eso te traigo esto – mostrándome una bandeja con emparedado de pavo y jugo de calabaza.

Después de terminármelo todo pude sentir como mi cuerpo o alma mejor dicho recuperaba gran parte de fuerza.

Ya han pasado varias semanas que inclusive podrían ser meses o hasta años que me encontraba en ese lugar. La rutina era muy rutinaria aunque en un tiempo libre que tenía hacia bromas con los merodeadores.

Muchas veces estaba solo puesto que todos bajaban a la tierra para ser de Ángel de la Guarda yo debía esperar un poco más para ver si era capaz de cuidar de alguien querido, yo deseaba que me tocará mi querido hermano desorejado.

En ese momento me hallaba en tumbado en mi cama había sido un día agotador y aunque ya no sentía dolor físico lo sentía emocional y psicológico lo cual era aún más doloroso.

Unas horas después me puse a divagar por todo el lugar y encontré una puerta de madera algo sucia la observe por unos instantes y me embargo una curiosidad que era cada vez más fuerte y como ya no pude más decidí entrar.

Dentro se hallaba un camino de piedras rodeada de arbustos, al final del camino podía divisarse ua pequeña laguna a la cual fui corriendo inmediatamente.

Bebí un poco de esa agua y sentí como mi cuero o más bien dicho mi alma era transportada a otro lugar.

**Aclaraciones: los que ya hayan leído el libro de halo podrán darse cuenta que el lugar y lo último esta basado en el libro excepto que aquí es el cielo**

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte para mí mismo.

Podía olerse un delicioso aroma a huevos fritos con tocino como los que cocina mi madre en ese momento me percate que me hallaba en la Madriguera. Al parecer todo seguía igual.

Bill y Charlie también se encontraban en la casa.

Bill traía a una pequeña de no más de 2 meses con un pelo rubio y ojos azules "valla al parecer es la 1° Weasly que no es pelirroja"

En ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a mi hermano Percy con un traje muy elegante y junto a él llevaba del brazo a una muchacha muy bonita con una piel morena , pelo café oscuro llegándole a la espalda baja unos ojos azules a decir verdad era muy bonita.

-Chicos por fin llegan – Era mi madre que venía a saludarlos con gran efusividad - ¿cómo les fue?,tienen hambre?, - preguntaba sin parar

- Tranquila madre - dijo Percy intentando clamarla – y si nos fue bien y yo no tengo hambre

-¿y tú Audrey?

Así que ese era el nombre de la chica.

-No muchas gracias señora.

-Pero que dices niña si estas muy flaca, te traeré un poco de fruta para que comas algo.

Fui a pasear por la madriguera y recordar viejos tiempos que nunca olvidaría. Ya había visto a cada miembro de la familia.

Harry, Ron y Ginny jugaban un partido de Quiditch mientras Hermione se encontraba leyendo un libro y escuchaba los vítores de quienes jugaban Quiditch, y en ese instante me pregunte ¿el pequeño Ronnie se había declarado a Hermione o había sido un testarudo y no había dicho nada?, en ese instante cuando los 3 bajaron de sus escobas mi duda se aclaro ya que Ron beso a ahora mi cuñada "ya era hora" por como estaban abrazados Harry y Ginny me pude dar cuenta que los 2 habían vuelto a ser pareja eso me alegro mucho porque aunque ella decía que estaba bien sus mismos ojos decían todo lo contrario.

También vi a mi padre ocupado con sus cosas muggles acompañado de un pequeño de aproximadamente 1 año y pelo azul supuse que era el pequeño Teddy hijo de Lupin y Tonks.

Pero había alguien que no había visto en mi estancia ahí, si exactamente a George, al principio pensé que se hallaba en el trabajo pero el reloj que colgaba en la pared marcaba que estaba en casa. Fui a su habitación que antes también era mía, y si en ese lugar era exactamente donde se encontraba mi gemelo. Pero no parecía el mismo de siempre su ojos delataban que había llorado ya no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado se veía un poco más delgado, observaba una foto donde aparecíamos los 2 con 12 años recién saliendo de nuestro 1° año de Hogwarts.

-¿Porqué te fuiste, Freddie? – pregunto al aire como si la respuesta estuviera ahí

Esa pregunta me llego por sorpresa la verdad desde que había muerto no me había hecho esa pregunta "porqué yo? Solo contaba con 20 años, bueno en estas fechas ya debía tener 21, quizá era el destino.

Me quede un rato más en la habitación en todo lo que estuve Feorge jamás sonrió y si lo hacía era una sonrisa forzada o nostálgica.

-Como te extraño – dijo con nostalgia – teníamos tantas cosas que nos quedaban por hacer.

A decir verdad yo también lo extrañaba digo era mi gemelo llegue con al mundo con él, reíamos juntos, bromeábamos y Ron y Percy eran nuestros blancos perfectos.

El Sol que antes se asomaba por la ventana en su lugar se encontraba una Luna que con su pequeño resplandor iluminaba la habitación dejando ver solo la silueta de George. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado ahí así que decidí que era hora de marcharme y alguien se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.

Y sin más ni menos empecé a desaparecer diciendo que volvería, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de esto.

**Capitulo 3**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que estaba en el cielo, y seguí cumpliendo mi promesa de seguir visitando a mi familia y aunque ellos no supieron que estaba con ellos me alegraba demasiado verlos.

George poco a poco se fue recuperando ya salía de su habitación, comía, reía un poco más inclusive había vuelto a abrir "Sortilegios Weasly" dándose cuenta que los demás necesitaban divertirse, Angelina con quien ahora estaba saliendo le ayudaba con la tienda de vez en cuando junto a mi hermano Ron.

La familia había crecido demasiado Harry y Ginny contrajeron matrimonio y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

Ron y Hermione se hallaban en su Luna de Miel ya que se habían casado hace poco.

Percy le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia Audrey, fue muy gracioso haberle visto esa propuesta ya que estaba muy nervioso y sudaba como cerdo, la de Ronald no la vi pero imagino que fue más gracioso.

Charlie quería con sus queridos dragones en Rumania.

Bill ahora tenía a otra hija la pequeña Dominique se había nacido pelirroja y Fleur esperaba a su tercer hijo.

***Meses Después***

Harry y Ginny tuvieron su 1° hijo nombrándolo James Sirius en honor a su abuelo y padrino de Harry.

Ron y Hermione esperaban a su primer bebe de a cual le habían dicho que sería una nena y la nombrarían (después de tantas discusiones) habían decidido ponerle Rose y también después de que la castaña mandará a mi hermano a dormir al sofá.

Percy y Audrey tuvieron 2 gemelas nombrándolas Molly y Lucy.

Bill y Fleur con sus 3 hijos. Victorie de 5 años que día a día se parecía más a Fleur y siempre andaba junto con Teddy de 6 años intuía que aunque por la corta de edad que tenían ambos acabarían juntos pero solo el destino lo decidiría de saber si tengo la razón.

Dominique de 4 años muy contraria a su hermana ya que la pelirroja era más aventurera, sociable y no le importaba tanto la superficialidad.

Por último estaba George y Angelina con quien se había casado y ahora estaba por terminar su embarazo.

Ya era hora Angelina había roto la fuente y así se dirigieron inmediatamente San Mungo y como toda mujer embarazada e histérica gritaba y gritaba.

-George, acelera no ves que tú hijo está a punto de nacer – gritaba histérica al mismo tiempo que inhalaba.

-No ves lo que hago mujer

-Pues no es suficiente.

Si quedaba demasiado.

Pero eso no se comparaba con lo que paso en el hospital.

-GEROGE WEASLY- decía la morena gritando – todo esto es tú culpa ni creas que voy a tener otro hijo – jadeaba-

Lo bueno había sido que le habían quitado su varita porque no sabiendo conociendo si carácter ya le habría mandado por lo menos 7 crucios de por si el pobre ya tenía algunos golpes en la cara. Repentinamente se escuchó un ¡SLAP! George se había desmayado y Angelina seguía gritándole.

"Weasly, Weasly levántate imbécil"

De verdad que esto era realmente gracioso que ya no podía más y seguramente me arrepentiría de no haber traído una cámara. Unas horas después se escucho un llanto que inundo toda la habitación había sido un niño sano, totalmente pelirrojo lleno de pecas igualito a Feorge y a mí a diferencia que el bebe era de piel más morena.

En ese momento el George despertaba.

-George ven – decía Angelina con un bulto entre sus brazos y una voz duce.

Él no sabía acercarse o no ya que al parecer aún tenía miedo de que la morena le fuera a hacer algo al final optó por acercarse.

-Mira- le dijo Angelina enseñándole al bebe que estaba entre sus brazos – es nuestro hijo.

- Es hermoso – dijo con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Se parece a ti – le indico Angelina - ¿y cómo le ponemos?

- Bueno había pensado en Fred.

Eso hiso que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se cruzara por mi cara, me sentía muy orgulloso de que mi gemelo tuviera el honor de ponerle mi nombre. En ese instante entro la familia a ver al nuevo integrante y felicitar a los nuevos padres.

-Ya es hora – sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro – debemos irnos.

James, Sirius y Lili estaban ahí mirándome diciéndome que debíamos irnos, yo solo asentí era el momento de descansar en paz y aunque sabía que siempre dejaría una huella en el corazón de cada miembro de mi familia sabía que los pequeños podrían cubrir llenar ese vacío, y así me fui con los mayores a donde comenzaba una nueva etapa.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leerme no vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
